Days
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Kumpulan kisah seorang pemuda dengan mereka yang tak biasa... / All x Hyuk / Chap 02 Updated! / RnR? Arigatou #Yumi Liu Anchofish [DISCONTINUED]
1. 00 - Prolog

**DAYS**

 **Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

 **Main Cast :** _ **Eunhyuk**_

 **Rated : K sampe M lha :v**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Family, Romance… mungkin ._.**

 **Disclaimer :**

" _ **All cast belongs to God, their Familier, and their agency… just borrow their name plus this is MY STORY"**_

 **Just click 'x' button or change another story if you don't like it**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Hyuk Jae…

Atau sering di panggil Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya…

Hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menjalani kehidupannya biasa saja. Hidup sendirian di rumahnya yang super megah peninggalan orang tuanya sejak berusia enam tahun… yaaa tentu saja ada seseorang yang mengurusinya, tak mungkin bagi seorang bocah hidup sendirian di bangunan besar itu.

Lahir dan tumbuh sebagai anak orang kaya tak membuat dirinya sombong akan warisan melimpah dari mendiang orang tuanya. Ah, apa tadi ku sebutkan dia hanyalah pemuda biasa? Memang benar kok, dia sendiri tak ingin orang lain memandangnya sebagai anak orang kaya atau memiliki derajat tinggi… maka itu ia tak pernah mengumbar tentang identitas derajatnya pada orang lain sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Jika di kisah lain tentang seseorang yang memiliki kekayaan melimpah, pasti ada seseorang yang ingin merebut harta tersebut. Namun di kisah ini takkan terjadi… kenapa? Yaa sudah jelas, author sendiri tak mau Eunhyukkie kesayangannya menderita xD *digeplak ER*

Masa pendidikannya… ia memasuki sekolah biasa saja, tak seperti anak kaya lainnya yang masuk sekolah mahal dan berkelas. Menjalani sekolah dengan tenang, mendapat nilai lumayan bagus ( _di atas standar nilai lha…_ ) dan teman-teman baik di sekitarnya.

Hampir tak ada yang spesial dalam kehidupannya, semuanya biasa saja seperti kehidupan orang-orang pada umumnya… sampai ia memasuki masa sekolah menengah atas, ia bertemu beberapa orang yang perlahan mengubah kehidupan biasanya.

.

.

.

.

 _Di suatu pagi yang tenang…_

Suara dering alarm dari ponsel dan cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari jendela kamar yang entah sejak kapan tirainya sudah terbuka lebar membuat seseorang terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Orang itu _**–yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk—**_ melenguh dan menggeliat dengan malasnya bangun dan bersandar pada kepala kasurnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih melayang-layang dan menguap sesaat.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, menatap benda persegi panjang berwarna silver tersebut sedikit sayu… 06:38

Dengan gerakan khas orang bangun tidur, ia merapikan kasurnya kemudian melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Guyuran air dingin mengusir rasa kantuknya. Ia membersihkan dirinya dari atas ke bawah dan serasa cukup bersih ia menyudahi mandi paginya… mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dan tubuhnya dengan handuk kemudian mengenakan setelan seragam sekolahnya… dan menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin. "ok… kau tampan", gumamnya narsis. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Menuju meja belajarnya dan memasukkan buku yang perlu ia bawa hari ini. Semuanya oke, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka… iya, _mereka_ …

.

.

Eunhyuk selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya yang biasa dan sarapan untuk yang lain… err.. _unusual…_ intinya, aneh lha…

ia hendak ingin duduk, namun terhenti saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang… dan ia bisa merasakan nafas seseorang dari belakangnya. " _morning, Hyukkie…"_ , gumam orang itu yang kemudian di balas pukulan sikut dari Eunhyuk. "Ah! Apayo..!", rengeknya membuat pemuda blonde itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"bodoh, mana mungkin kau kesakitan dengan itu…", ucapnya datar. "dan kalian semua—", Eunhyuk menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran yang lainnya. "—langsung duduk dan sarapan...", lanjutnya dan _mereka_ termasuk pemuda tadi menurut begitu saja, duduk sesuai sarapan mereka masing-masing…

Sebelumnya ku sebutkan kalau sarapan yang Eunhyuk sajikan sangat _unusual_ atau aneh…

Daging mentah, sup merah, sayuran mentah yang di tata rapi, dan yang lainnya tak bisa ku sebutkan *uhuk*

Aneh? Ya, sangat aneh memang…

kalau yang menyantapya adalah seorang manusia…

 _Mereka_ sudah jelas bukanlah seorang manusia…

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **A/N :**

Hello~ Author Yumi kembali…

Sebelumnya, akan kuberitahu sesuatu…

HONTO NI GOMENNASAIIIII~! *sujud sesembah(?)*

Duh gimana yaa… udh lama ninggalin nih akun gegara sibuk T,T

Duh EunRa sayang, maafkan diriku ini yaa… ( ER : *Bete ) tapi memang benar sih, baik aku maupun EunRa lagi sibuk… kalau dia sibuk kuliah, aku sibuk kerja… jadinya yaa g sempet bikin FF lagi.. bukan karena masalah waktu, melainkan masalah mood kami yang _swing_ g jelas mau bikin FF atau engga xD

Hmm… apa lagi ya…

Karena jarang on, dan baru-baru ini buka FFn lagi… sepi banget :'v

Curhat dikit boleh lah… sepi banget, FF SJ… mungkin karena Oppadeul yang mulai tua :v atau pada wamil atau masalah ini itu atau lagi para authornya punya kesibukan masing-masing… ekhem~ well maklum~! Semua punya kegiatan masing-masing… dan menurutku, membuat FF itu hanya sekedar refreshing atau menyalurkan imajinasi masing-masing saking gregetannya :v

Oke cukup sekian…

Karena udah lama g nulis/ketik FF, rasanya ada yang berubah, kedua FF lainnya (Prisoner, Pasta) g ku lanjutin sama sekali gegara ke hapus di harddisk dan terpaksa nyusun ulang T,T dan sama seperti EunRa ( abis liat post sebelumnya ) OKE! _Feels_ HaeHyuk-ku terancam hilang gegara ensiti xD mereka debut tahun lalu kan (2016)? Duh sorry, rada kudet soalnya… awalnya g tahu siapa mereka, iseng nyari video Oppadeul lainnya sekedar menghilangkan rasa rindu * _eaa…_ * g sengaja ngeliat tulisan 'nct'… langsung aja klik dan… whoaa~!

Nuguya?! Kenapa mereka tampan banget?! Oke… semua member boyband emang tamvan, tapi.. mereka… ugh! Well, karena kepo garis keras ku search semua hal tentang mereka dan… _"oohh… project SM yang baru..",_ hal pertama terlintas dalam pikiranku. Coba cari mereka lebih dalam dan… oke! Perhatianku tertuju pada satu orang…

" _mwoya? dia beneran?"_ , terlintas dalam pikiranku… sebagai _AniManga Freak_ , pikiranku melayang kemana-mana melihatnya… duh kecantol gueh *uhuk*

Walau begitu… OPPADEUL TETAP NO. 1 DI HATI GUE! *teriak gaje* ( ER : BERISIKK! )

.

.

.

Ekhem… sorry… duh, jadi curhat ga jelas… anyway langsung aja RnR? _Review/Comment/Critic_ akan kuterima dengan senang hati ^^ dan untuk Pairnya mungkin ku pikir lagi siapa yang cocok :3 kalo boleh minta saran *puppy eyes*

Oke sekian… See you next chapter~

 **#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	2. 01 - Tough Day

**DAYS**

 **Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

 **Main Cast :** ** _Eunhyuk_**

 **Rated : K sampe M lha :v**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Family, Romance… mungkin ._.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 ** _"_** ** _All cast belongs to God, their Families, and their agency… just borrow their name plus this is MY STORY"_**

 **Just click 'x' button or change another story if you don't like it**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tough Day**

 _Suspect : Vampire, Werewolf, Witch_

.

.

.

Hari yang biasa bagi orang lain, namun tidak untuk Eunhyuk.

Dimulai dari ia bangun tidur, ia menemukan dirinya di peluk oleh seseorang dari belakang… rasanya _dingin_. "…", ia mencoba melepas pelukan tersebut namun sang pelaku enggan melepaskannya malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus pemuda tersebut. "Ya, lepaskan…", Eunhyuk bersua dengan serak khas orang bangun. Tak ada sahutan pemuda blonde itu menghela nafasnya dan mencoba kembali melepas kedua lengan tersebut… hasilnya nihil. "Ya, Lee Dong Hae…", ia kembali bersahut memanggil orang itu. "mmm…", kali ini ada balasan walau hanya suara erangan saja.

"Ya, lepaskan… aku mau mandi…", pemuda tampan itu membuka kedua matanya. "waeyo? Hari ini libur kan?", ucapnya pelan dan Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. "Ya, hari ini aku harus sekolah...", dengan susah payah akhirnya ia terlepas darinya dan langsung mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi.

"dan juga berhentilah masuk ke kamarku... kau kan punya kamar sendiri...", sahutnya sebelum menghilang dari pintu kamar mandi. "...", pemuda tampan itu duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur dan kemudian mengacak suraian hitam kebiruannya sedikit kasar. _'padahal aku ingin terus memeluknya...',_ pikirnya bete dan ia langsung bangkit **_–dan membereskan kasur milik pemuda piran_** ** _g_** ** _tersebut—_** kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dengan gontai.

 _'_ _mungkin lain kali…',_ pikirnya nelangsa.

Ia melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. "lagaknya kek bisa masak aja…", cibir Donghae sambil menduduk 'kan dirinya pada salah satu bangku. "memang bisa kok…", ujar pemuda tinggi itu santai, ia menyiapkan sarapan sesuai dengan selera mereka satu per satu. "dan kau habis dari kamar Hyukkie, eoh?", pemuda itu mengendus aroma lain dari tubuh Donghae dan memasang wajah tak suka.

"…hanya menyelinap masuk…", ujarnya santai tak terlalu peduli dengan hawa benci dari pemuda tinggi yang sudah selesai menata sarapan pagi.

"haaahh~ tadinya aku ingin terus memeluknya dan—", Donghae menahan gerakan tiba-tiba dari pemuda tinggi yang ingin mencolok matanya dengan garpu. "jangan macam-macam kau… dasar _Vampir_ ….!", desisnya. "heh! Memangnya kau mau apa eoh? Bangsa _anjing_ …!", sahut Donghae. Aura gelap kentara dari mereka berdua yang masih beradu kekuatan dengan Donghae menahan kekuatan pemuda itu yang bernafsu ingin mencolok iris merah darahnya.

Hawa menyesakkan terasa jelas di ruang makan tersebut, dan mereka tak menyadari sosok gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. "…!", keduanya tersentak saat tubuh mereka tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. "ya ampun, hari masih pagi dan kalian ingin menghancurkan ruangan ini?", celetuk gadis pirang dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat yang mengarahkan pada mereka berdua. "…", mereka berdua tak menyahut dan masih saling balas tatapan benci.

Gadis pirang itu menghela nafasnya.

"… kapan kalian berdua bisa akur? Jangan bawa masalah leluhur kalian di sini…!", ia 'memindahkan' tubuh pemuda tinggi itu ke sisi lain dari meja dengan tongkatnya dan mereka berdua bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. "kalau terus begitu Eunhyukkie Oppa bakal jadi milikku lho~", godanya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari keduanya… dan ia tak peduli sama sekali.

Di sisi lain, pemuda pirang tersebut selesai membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan keperluan hari ini. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya, sedikit membenahi sana-sini dan merasa rapi akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menuju lantai bawah. "Eunhyuk Hyung~ selamat pagi~!", suara riang terdengar sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"ah, pagi Jeno-ah…", ia bersahut sambil tersenyum pada seorang 'remaja' yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "hari ini sekolah, Hyung?", tanya remaja yang di panggil Jeno itu sambil merangkul manja lengan kanan Eunhyuk. "tentu saja, orang-orang sepertiku harus pergi sekolah untuk memenuhi kewajibannya…", jawab sang blonde ngasal dan mereka melangkah turun menuju ruang makan.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jeno juga ikut terhenti **_–karena masih merangkul lengannya—_** "kenapa Hyung?",

' _mereka…_ ', pikirnya bête saat merasa hawa menyesakkan dan gelap dari arah ruang makan. "kau tak merasakan apapun, Jeno-ah?", tanya-nya pada Jeno yang menatapnya polos. "…akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tak enak badan, Hyung…", Jawab 'remaja' itu saat ia paham maksud dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"…", sang blonde menghela nafas dan mereka melangkah kembali memasuki ruang makan yang sekarang menjadi tempat perang dingin oleh ketiga penghuni lainnya. "ah! Selamat pagi Eunhyukkie…!", celetuk salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menyudahi perang dingin yang mereka lakukan. "ah~ Eunhyuk Oppa~ pagiii~!", salah satu dari mereka **_–seorang gadis sendiri—_** memeluk tubuh pemuda blonde itu dengan gemas. "Ya, _Noona…_ kau lebih tua dariku…", Eunhyuk melepas pelukan gadis tersebut dan langsung duduk di tempatnya dan gadis itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya bête.

"kali ini ada apa?", tanya Eunhyuk to the point sambil menatap mereka bertiga bergantian. "biasa, cemburu…", celetuk sang gadis sambil melirik kedua pemuda yang tengah sibuk membalas lirikan tajam. "…", dan Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya lagi. "sudahlah kalian berdua… jangan sampai aku memasang 'benda' itu untuk menangkal kalian memasuki kamar ataupun rumah ini…", celetuk Eunhyuk membuat mereka berdua menoleh padanya dan langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

Dan acara sarapan yang sedikit tertunda mereka laksanakan…(?)

"omong-omong, yang lain di mana?", tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyantap waffle miliknya, dan melihat beberapa bangku kosong. "biasa, melakukan ini-itu sampai mereka puas…", jawab Donghae sambil menyeruput air merah kental di gelasnya. "lebih detailnya?",

"si _setan_ lagi ada pertemuan kelompoknya, si _kanibal_ lagi cari mangsanya, _bocah sisik_ dan _peri_ katanya pergi ke kampung halaman leluhurnya, si _mesum_ … taulah, mencari mangsa untuk birahi-nya, si _ikan_ berada di laut entah mau apa dan dua hari belum pulang, dan terakhir aku tak tahu kemana _dia_ …", jelas gadis pirang itu santai sambil menyantap sarapannya berupa salad dan Eunhyuk mangut-mangut.

"setidaknya kau menyebut nama mereka, Hyoyeon _Noona…_ ", cicit Eunhyuk yang dibalas cengiran polos darinya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka selesai sarapan. Eunhyuk melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan sosok tinggi mengekori dirinya. "tak ada yang tertinggal kan?", celetuk pemuda tinggi itu. "hm, tak ada…", Eunhyuk selesai memakai sepatunya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi tersebut. "kalau begitu, jaga rumah ne? jangan berkelahi lagi… Arasseo?", pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala pemuda tinggi tersebut dan langsung pamit keluar.

Sepeninggal pemuda blonde, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang disentuh oleh Eunhyuk… dan ia tersenyum tipis. "hiii… senyum-senyum sendiri kek orang gila…", sahut Donghae dan langsung kabur begitu pemuda tinggi tersebut menatapnya tajam.

.

.

.

 **Eunhyuk POV**

Haaaaahh… entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas, karena aku merasa kalau hari ini begitu sulit. Ah, kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku…

Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyuk Jae ibnida, hanya seorang pelajar biasa… err, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hmm… kedua orang tuaku sudah berpulang karena kecelakaan saat umurku enam tahun. Saat itu, aku di asuh oleh kepala keluarga kepercayaan ayahku sampai umurku tiga belas tahun di mana aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri. Karena tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, aku memperbolehkan para pelayan keluargaku untuk pulang ke keluarga mereka masing-masing **_–setelah memberikan upah untuk mereka tentunya—_**

Alasannya sudah kujelaskan, tak ingin merepotkan dan juga mereka hampir tak pernah pulang ke rumah karena harus mengurusiku semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuaku. _Butler_ yang mengurusiku juga ku suruh pulang… walau ia sempat menolak karena khawatir. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk pulang…

Kesannya… yaaa aku seperti mengusir mereka.

Tidak kok~! Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka waktu untuk beristirahat karena sudah mengurusiku selama ini.

Tiga tahun aku hidup sendirian di rumah super megahku sebagai anak sekolah menengah pertama. Selama itu aku belajar, bekerja di beberapa part-time, dan melakukan hal-hal yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak sebayaku. Aku tak mau derajat keluargaku diketahui orang lain… itu sangat merepotkan. Warisan kedua orang tuaku tak kusentuh sama sekali ( _ah tidak, mungkin sedikit kupakai untuk biaya tagihan_ ), tersimpan dengan amannya di suatu rumah ini. Pekerjaan orangtuaku? Aku sendiri tak terlalu tahu apa pekerjaan mereka, namun semua sudah di urus oleh salah satu kerabat dari pihak ayahku... dan yeah, aku tak terlalu memusingkannya.

Menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang biasa sudah membuatku senang karena aku bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang awam.

Oke, sekian penjelasannya tentangku.

Seperti biasa, hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang pelajar saat pagi… pergi sekolah. Dan seperti yang kulakukan selama masa sekolah, aku berjalan kaki menuju halte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Ku lirik jam tanganku, 06:58… dua menit sebelum keberangkatan bus yang menuju sekolahku.

 _'_ _oh shit…',_ aku memaki dalam hati dan langsung berlari saat melihat siluet halte dan orang-orang yang segera naik bus.

"akh!", aku mengerang frustasi… 07:00, bus sudah pergi begitu saja sesuai jadwal. Haaaaahh… bagaimana ini? Jarak dari halte yang ku singgahi sekarang ini menuju sekolah memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit sementara gerbang sekolah ditutup pada pukul 07:50. Kalau saja aku tidur lebih awal pasti takkan setelat ini…

Dan kalau saja _mereka_ tak berbuat ulah…

"Hyukkie, kenapa masih di sini?",

Oh bagus, baru saja aku ingin memaki mereka… lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka. ku menoleh, mendapati sosok Donghae berada di belakangku. Kurasa ia mengikutiku…

"kau tidak lihat…? aku terlambat…", dengan berat aku duduk pada bangku halte, mengusap wajahku sedikit frustasi. "haaahh… mana jam pertama Ahn Seonsaengnim lagi…", gumamku saat teringat sosok guru yang kelihatan baik namun killer di sekolahku. Dapat kurasa kalau Donghae duduk di sebelahku… dan kami terdiam entah kenapa.

"mau ku antar?", celetuknya.

"hah?", responku karena tak terlalu konsen. Kulihat Donghae berlutut membelakangiku… aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung. "Ya, kau tak ingin telat kan?", sahutnya lagi membuatku tersadar... aahh… Baiklah, daripada kena ceramah guruku aku langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya, sensasi dingin dari tubuhnya langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku membuat tubuhku sedikit mengigil. "pegangan yang erat…", gumamnya dan langsung ia melompat tinggi.

Ah, aku lupa… Akan kuperkenalkan dirinya…

Namanya, Lee Dong Hae… seorang _vampire_.

Tak percaya? Memang kenyataan kok… dari kulitnya yang sedikit tan dan dingin, iris matanya semerah darah, taring tajam, dan lain-lain (dan sekarang ia menyamarkan identitasnya dengan sempurna). Aku tak terlalu ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya… saat itu aku menemukan dirinya terkapar di taman kota dengan dirinya hampir terkubur oleh salju, tak ada yang tahu karena hari itu sudah malam dan aku selesai part-time. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung membawanya pulang **_–sedikit susah memang—_** dengan taksi dan dengan tergopoh(?) aku membawanya masuk ke rumah.

Hmm… aku memang tak terlalu ingat tapi yang jelas, aku mengetahui dirinya seorang vampire saat ia langsung menerjang tubuhku dan iris merah pada kedua matanya bertemu denganku. Ku kira aku akan mati saat itu namun aku beruntung karena aroma kuat bawang putih dari tanganku yang belum ku bersihkan saat mengupas bawang putih membuatnya menjauh dariku.

Entah apa yang terjadi, ia menetap dan menjadi penghuni di rumahku.

Yaaahh… kira-kira seperti itulah, maaf yah aku tak terlalu ingat… hehe…

.

.

.

 **End of POV**

"kau kenapa?", tanya Donghae sambil melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. "apanya?",

"tertawa sendiri kek kesambet…", ucapnya yang di balas jitakan ringan dari Eunhyuk. "bukan apa-apa… dan hati-hatilah kalau melompat..! bagaimana kalau orang lain melihatmu?",

"tenang saja, taka da yang tahu… kalaupun tahu akan ku hapus ingatannya atau meminum darahnya kalau perlu~", Donghae berujar santai dan Eunhyuk menjitakinya lagi. "Ya! Sakit!",

"babbo! Kau kan vampire, memangnya di jitak begitu sakit eoh? Dan apa maksudmu tadi, jangan macam-macam kau dengan orang lain…!", omel Eunhyuk sedangkan Donghae tertawa pelan. "wae? Kau tak ingin aku meminum darah orang lain selain dirimu eoh?", goda sang vampire membuat Eunhyuk kembali lagi menjitaki-nya lagi. "Ya!",

"sudahlah, ppalli sebelum aku terlambat!", Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Donghae merasa sedikit aneh pada dirinya. _'kenapa aku merasa berdebar begini…?',_ pikirnya kalut. Pemuda blonde itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Donghae dan memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat.

 _'_ _hangat…',_

Aneh memang, tubuh Donghae itu sedingin es… namun ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di balik dinginnya tubuh sang vampire.

Akhirnya tujuan mereka sudah terlihat di depan mata, namun Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae untuk berhenti di dekat gang sepi. "kenapa tak berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah saja?", tanya Donghae setelah menurunkan Eunhyuk. "dan mengejutkan Seo Ahjussi yang selalu di sana? Aku tak mau…", jawab Eunhyuk. Ia mengecek kerapihan dirinya… oke.

"kalau begitu, aku duluan.. Gomawo, sudah mengantarku…", sang blonde hendak pergi namun tangannya di tahan oleh Donghae. "wae?",

"…", Donghae menunjuk pipinya sendiri. "imbalannya?", tanyanya sambil memajukan bibirnya lucu. "mau ku tampar? Baiklah…", dan Donghae langsung menghentikan aksinya. "ya sudah… hati-hati…", cicit Donghae bête dan melepas genggamannya.

"…", Eunhyuk mendengus geli.

CUP

Dan mengecup kilat pipi sang vampire. "sampai jumpa…",

Meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam di tempat. "…", ia menyentuh pipinya yang di kecup Eunhyuk… dan senyuman (bodoh) tercetak pada wajahnya.

Pemuda blonde itu mempercepat langkahnya memasuki arena sekolah, menyapa siswa dan guru yang berpapasan dengannya hingga akhirnya ia berada di pintu kelas. "…", ia menenangkan dirinya sesaat dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"annyeonghaseyo…", sapanya setelah membuka pintu dan bisa ia lihat sang guru sudah berada di tempatnya. "Lee Hyuk Jae, kau terlambat lima menit…", sahut sang guru membuat Eunhyuk mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. _'duh! Bagaimana ini…?',_ pikirnya sedikit panik. "Mi-mianhae Ssaem, saya dari kamar mandi…", bohongnya dan sang guru menatapnya dari atas ke bawah… dan menatap buku yang ia bawa.

"ya sudah, silahkan masuk…",

Dan Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya lega dan pelajaran pertama segera di mulai.

.

.

 **Skip Time, Break Time**

"Hyuk-ah~! Ayo ke kantin~!",

"sebentar Junsu... sedikit lagi",

"nanti bisa dilanjutkan bukan? Yang lain sudah menunggu~!",

"kau duluan saja sana...",

"ayolaahh~!",

Eunhyuk mendengus dan dengan berat hati ia menaruh bukunya ke dalam tas. Pemuda bernama Junsu itu langsung menyeretnya menuju kantin sekolah yang lumayan ramai. "Ah! Itu mereka~!", Junsu tetap menyeret sang blonde menuju tempat yang baru saja ia temukan di mana sekelompok siswa yang terlihat menunggu seseorang.

"kalian lama sekali…", celetuk salah satu dari mereka saat melihat dua orang yang dimaksud. "maaf, maaf… Eunhyukkie tadi harus mencatat yang tertinggal…", jelas Junsu dan mereka berdua ikut bergabung. "karena kalian lama, aku memesankan minuman untuk kalian…",

"Aigoo~! Gomawoyo, kau yang terbaik U-Know-ah~!",

"ish, lepasin..!",

Dan mereka larut dalam pembicaraan seputar kegiatan klub mereka, Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan ketua klub dan anggota lainnya sambil menikmati strawberry milkshake yang sudah dipesankan untuknya. Pandangannya menerawang suasana kantin yang begitu ramai, ada yang makan, bercanda, berpacaran… oke untuk yang terakhir Eunhyuk merasa kesal sendiri (karena ia _jones_ ), dan matanya tertuju pada sosok 'siswi' asing namun ia merasa familiar. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung karena sosok itu membelakanginya sehingga ia tak tahu siapa.

 _'_ _rasanya kek kenal… nuguya?',_ pikirnya bingung tak sadar kalau sang ketua memanggil dirinya.

"—Hyuk-ah… Ya!",

"hah?",

"kau tadi dengar tidak apa yang dibahas?",

"iya aku dengar… masalah perlombaan antar sekolah kan?",

Dan kali ini ia lebih fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, mengabaikan sosok yang menoleh pada mereka… lebih tepatnya pada dirinya.

.

.

 **Skip Time, After School**

Akhirnya jam sekolah telah usai. Pemuda blonde itu merasa kalau seluruh tubuhnya pegal dan kaku di sana-sini karena pelajaran hari ini. Dari jam pertama-kedua dengan guru killer, istirahat mendiskusi masalah klub dan mendengar curhatan sahabatnya hingga telinganya panas, kemudian jam ketiga praktek fisika, keempat olahraga yang membuatnya tepar di kelas saat jam istirahat kedua, kemudian jam kelima hingga kedelapan duduk di kelas sampai bokongnya ngilu.

"huuaaaahhh~! Akhirnya~!", ia menoleh pada Junsu yang meregangkan tubuhnya yang sama kaku dengannya. "…", Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel dari saku seragamnya, membaca _message_ yang belum ia baca.

 ** _From : Jeno_**

 ** _Subject : none_**

 _"_ _Hyung~ aku mau ice cream~ (*^*)"_

Pesan yang singkat dan ia tersenyum kecil membacanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Junsu-ya… ayo pulang~!", sahut seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Langsung mereka membereskan buku, kemudian memakai tas mereka masing-masing dan menyusul mereka yang sudah jalan duluan. Sepanjang jalan menuju keluar gedung mereka membicarakan banyak hal dan random yang kemudian tertawa konyol karena pembicaraan yang tak jelas.

DRAP  
DRAP  
DRAP

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang berlari.. dan…

"EUNHYUKKIEEEEE~~!",

BRUGH

Seseorang memanggil namanya dan menubruk(?) dirinya hingga terjatuh. "…!", yang lain tentu saja kaget melihatnya. "mwoya? Ada apa?", tanya Yunho heran. "…", sang blonde yang kaget langsung sadar dan melihat seorang gadis yang berada di atasnya **_–sambil memeluknya—_**

"emm… kau siapa?", tanya Eunhyuk bingung mengabaikan bisikan temannya dan tatapan dari beberapa siswa yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tadi. "…", gadis itu mendongak dan menatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum lebar… dan Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua matanya. "Eunhyuk-ah, gwaenchana?", tanya Junsu saat Eunhyuk langsung bangkit sambil melepas pelukan gadis tersebut. "Gwae-gwaenchana… aku duluan ya… dadaahh~!", ia langsung kabur sambil menyeret gadis yang menubruknya meninggalkan mereka dengan kaget, bingung, curiga bercampur menjadi satu.

Eunhyuk dan gadis itu melangkah menjauhi area sekolah sedikit cepat membuat yang di seret merasa sedikit sakit pada pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam dengan erat. "Hyukkie-ah, apayo~", rengeknya dan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, melepas genggamannya dan menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut. "apa yang _noona_ lakukan…? Dan kenapa kau berada di sekolahku?",

"…", gadis itu tak menjawab, ia bersandar pada dinding sebuah toko dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya… menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens. "penyamaranku gagalnya…? Haaahh, padahal aku sudah meniru dengan baik salah satu siswi di sekolahmu…", ia mempout 'kan bibirnya lucu. "… dan, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _noona_? Aku kan lebih muda darimu?", lanjutnya merajuk.

"apanya yang muda? Kau ratusan tahun lebih tua dariku…", balas Eunhyuk bête.

"jadi, kenapa kau berada di sekolahku?", sang blonde mengulang pertanyaannya kembali. "aku kangeeenn~!", ia mundur selangkah untuk menghindari pelukan dari gadis tersebut. "hhh… sudahlah, ayo pulang…", Eunhyuk melangkah duluan dan di susul gadis yang tak lain adalah Hyoyeon. "tapi, kenapa kau tahu kalau itu aku?", tanya Hyoyeon sambil merangkul lengan kirinya. "iris matamu _noona…_ menjawab semuanya…", jawab Eunhyuk pelan. "mataku? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah mengganti warnanya…",

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sesaat. "kilauan warna emeraldmu masih terlihat…", cicit Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis pada wajahnya. "aigoo~! Kenapa buang muka hm?", Hyoyeon mulai menggoda Eunhyuk yang sedikit malu untuk menatapnya.

"su-sudahlah…", ia melepas rangkulan Hyoyeon dan mereka berdua melangkah menuju mini market untuk membeli pesanan Jeno, cemilan lainnya untuk cadangan, dan bahan-bahan masakan. " _noona,_ bisa ambilkan ini..?", Eunhyuk memberikan memo padanya yang tertulis daftar belanjaan yang ia buat saat jam pelajarang terakhir. Ia sendiri menuju bagian bumbu dapur, mencari bahan yang ia butuhkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam trolli.

"…", ia bergumam mengingat nama bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk bulan ini dan suara Hyoyeon memanggil membuatnya buyar.

" _noona,_ suda—MWOYA!?", ia terkejut… melihat Hyoyeon dengan santai melangkah mendekati dirinya… dengan belanjaan terbang melayang di belakang mengikuti dirinya. "ini sudah semuanya~", ucap gadis itu dengan riang dan menggerakkan tongkat yang entah dari mana dan sejak kapan sudah ada di genggamannya memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam trolli. "Ya! _Noona..!_ bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu di depan umum?!", tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"membawa semuanya sendiri sangat merepotkan, Hyukkie~ tapi tenang saja… tak ada yang tahu karena aku menghentikan waktu di sekitar area ini…", pemuda itu melihat sekeliling.. memang tak ada gerakan sama sekali selain dirinya dan Hyoyeon. "tapi tetap saja _noona…_ aku takut kalau orang lain tahu bahwa kau seorang penyihir…",

"hehehe… mianhae, membuatmu khawatir…", ia mengusap pucuk kepala Eunhyuk dan melepaskan mantra yang ia lafalkan untuk menghentikan waktu. Keduanya menuju ke bagian kasir setelah mengecek semua belanjaan yang mereka butuhkan.

.

.

 **Eunhyuk's Mansion, 16:59**

"aku pulaaang~!", suara Eunhyuk menggema dan suara derap langkah ringan terdengar olehnya yang tengah melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. "selamat datang Hyuung~!", ucap Jeno dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus sang blondie. "Jeno-ah, ini pesananmu…", Eunhyuk merogoh kantong belanjaannya untuk mengambil ice cream sesuai permintaan si remaja tersebut.

"oh iya Hyung… Donghae Hyung dan Siwon Hyung bertengkar lagi…",

Eunhyuk hampir saja tersandung saat mendengar ucapan Jeno. "di mana mereka?", remaja itu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang berada di ruang dapur… pintu belakang rumah. "…", ia menghela nafasnya. " _noona,_ tolong bawa ke dapur ya…", Hyoyeon mengangguk dan Eunhyuk langsung melangkah menuju pintu yang dimaksud.

CKLEK

"WHOAA~!",

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, kekacauan…

Sisa api biru di sana-sini, tanah berlubang, dan beberapa bagian kebun bunga terlihat rusak. Dan ia melihat kedua pelaku kekacauan tersebut… Donghae dan seekor serigala putih besar. "YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!", serunya dan melangkah mendekati mereka berdua… membuat mereka terhenti dan menoleh ke padanya… dan ia bisa melihat raut wajah Donghae yang sedikti panik. "Hyukkie! Jangan kemari!",

"eh?", ia terhenti dan tiba-tiba serigala besar itu menerjangnya.

BRUGH

"…!", Eunhyuk memekik tanpa suara saat punggungnya sakit menghantam ubin taman. Manik caramelnya menatap iris emas sang serigala… kosong?

Donghae, dengan murka langsung menendang tubuh serigala tersebut untuk membebaskan Eunhyuk. "kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Donghae dengan kekhawatirannya yang membludak. "n-ne… ukh…", Eunhyuk meringis saat punggungnya terasa nyeri. Sang vampire menoleh kembali ke arah serigala besar dengan murka. "kau…!", langsung ia kembali menyerang makhluk tersebut dan perkelahian kembali terjadi.

"astaga, Hyukkie…!", Hyoyeon yang menyusul karena penasaran langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terbaring begitu saja. Ia membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk dan langsung mengangkat baju bagian belakang untuk melihat kondisinya. "Siwon Oppa melakukannya… lagi!?", Eunhyuk hanya diam… membiarkan Hyoyeon menyembuhkannya dengan mantera milikinya sementara Jeno yang juga menyusul hanya bisa diam pada daun pintu melihat mereka dengan takut dan khawatir.

"YA! SADARLAH!", Donghae berseru sambil menghindari serangan makhluk putih tersebut. Ia melemparkan bola api biru dari tangannya namun dihindar dengan baik olehnya. Ia melompat saat serigala itu menerjangnya dan langsung memukul begitu ada kesempatan.

BUAGH

Sang serigala sedikit terlempar saat terkena pukulan. Donghae bergerak cepat untuk kembali menyerangnya… saat hendak ingin menendangnya…

Kakinya tergigit dan serigala itu mengoyaknya dan melemparkan tubuh Donghae hingga kaki kirinya terputus. "DONGHAE!", Eunhyuk panik melihat kejadian tersebut. Ia langsung bangkit mengabaikan sedikit rasa nyeri pada punggung dan melangkah mendekati mereka. "Hyukkie, tunggu…!", Hyoyeon menyusul.

"Siwon-ah! Berhenti…!", Eunhyuk berseru memanggil nama makhluk tersebut. "…", suara geraman terdengar olehnya namun Eunhyuk tetap mendekatinya. "Grrr…!", sang serigala kembali ingin menerjangnya dan Hyoyeon yang melihatnya segera melafalkan mantera pelindung…

"BERHENTI, CHOI SI WON!",

Makhluk itu langsung berhenti… tepat di depannya.

Keheningan sesaat menyapa mereka…

"...", jemari tangan Eunhyuk mulai mendekati kepala serigala putih tersebut… dengan hati-hati. "tenanglah… Siwon-ah…", gumamnya saat tak ada gerakan makhluk tersebut. "…", Eunhyuk menangkup kepala serigala tersebut, dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening makhluk tersebut sambil bergumam ' _tenanglah_ ', ' _ini aku_ ' secara berulang-ulang dan sesekali mengusap pelan bulu halus miliknya… Sang serigala akhirnya tenang.

Eunhyuk tetap melakukan gerakannya dan sesekali mengecup pangkal hidung makhluk tersebut untuk membuatnya lebih tenang lagi. " _noona…_ tolong bantu Donghae…", pintanya dan Hyoyeon langsung menghampiri Donghae untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama. "Siwon-ah… tenanglah…", perlahan, tubuh serigala itu berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda tinggi yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"…", Eunhyuk melirik pada sesuatu yang berkilauan terpantul cahaya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia membaringkan tubuh pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu untuk mengambil objek yang ia lihat tadi… sebuah gelang yang terputus dengan ukiran sedikit rumit.

"Eunhyuk-ah, gwaenchana?", suara Donghae terdengar olehnya… ia melihat Donghae yang sudah bisa berdiri **_–sedikit sempoyongan—_** setelah Hyoyeon menyambungkan kembali kakinya yang terputus. "ne, gwaenchana…", jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan ia menoleh pada Siwon yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "biar kubawa dia…", sahut Donghae dan mengangkat tubuh kekar pemuda tersebut dengan bantuan Hyoyeon.

"…", Eunhyuk masih diam dan kembali menoleh pada gelang yang ia pegang. Ia menyusul Donghae dan Hyoyeon yang sudah masuk… mendapati Jeno yang masih di ambang pintu. "Jeno-ah, boleh minta tolong…?",

.

.

 **Siwon's Room, 18:00**

Pemuda pirang itu masih duduk di pinggir kasur, menemani Siwon yang belum sadar sejak tadi. Sebelumnya ia bertanya pada Donghae apa yang terjadi, dan sang vampire menjelaskan kalau ia tak sengaja merusak gelang yang di kenakan Siwon saat ia berlatih dengannya. "…", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya… hari ini begitu sulit baginya, karena beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit lelah dan khawatir.

Ia menoleh saat mendengar erangan samar dari seseorang… Siwon mulai siuman.

"…", pemuda tampan itu membuka kedua matanya dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya. "kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Eunhyuk pelan. "dimana… aku…", Siwon mengubah posisinya untuk duduk bersandar **_–dibantu Eunhyuk—_** dan menatap sekeliling. "kh… apa yang terjadi…?", gumamnya pelan.

"kau berubah menjadi serigala… dan mengamuk…", jawab Eunhyuk. "…", ia terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi… dan ia langsung menatap sang blondie.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau baik-baik saja?", pancaran khawatir terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya. "ne, gwaenchana…", jawab Eunhyuk singkat sambil tersenyum dan mereka terdiam sesaat. "Hyuk-ah… mianhae…", gumam Siwon. "…aku… melukaimu, kan?", lanjutnya dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. "tidak.. tidak… aku baik-baik saja kok… kau lihat?", Eunhyuk bergerak leluasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa walau nyeri pada punggungnya sedikit terasa.

"Donghae bilang, kau mengamuk saat ia tak sengaja merusak gelangmu…", Siwon mengangguk pelan setelah mengingat kejadian sebelumnya… walau samar-samar. "aku sudah meminta Jeno untuk memperbaikinya…", Eunhyuk menyentuh pergelangan kanan Siwon yang sudah memakai gelang yang dimaksud. "… maaf Hyukkie…", kembali Siwon menggumam. "tak apa Siwon-ah, yang terpenting semuanya sudah beres…", pemuda tinggi itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mendengus dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Siwon-ah, lihat aku…", kedua mata mereka bertemu. "kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?", ia mengangguk pelan. "waktu itu kau sudah banyak membantuku, aku sangat berterima kasih dan sejak itu kau sudah menjadi bagian keluargaku…", Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, tapi kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama… kau tahu? Sebagai keluarga… walau kau, Donghae, dan lainnya berbuat kesalahan… aku takkan marah, karena aku menyayangi kalian semua…", Eunhyuk menjauhkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Siwon.

"…kalian sudah menemaniku selama ini… yaa belum terlalu lama sih, tapi kalian mengisi kekosongan rumah ini.. dan aku sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian… walau sedikit menyebalkan sih…", ia terkekeh pelan. "intinya, aku baik-baik saja dan tak masalah kalau ada kekacauan yang kalian lakukan…", Eunhyuk menggaruk bagian kepala kikuk karena sadar apa yang ia katakana… ngelantur.

"n-nah, kalau begitu ayo turun… waktunya makan malam…", ia hendak pergi kalau genggaman Siwon tak menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit dari kasur dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus pemuda tersebut. "Eunhyuk-ah… gomawo… mianhae…", gumamnya pelan. "Ne, Wonnie-ah… gwaenchana…", Eunhyuk mengusap-ngusap punggung Siwon menenangkan dirinya.

"ah! Jangan lupa untuk minta maaf pada Donghae… kau tadi memutuskan kaki kirinya…",

.

.

Di sisi lain, Donghae yang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu kamar Siwon memasang wajah bête dan dengan kesal ia melangkah turun menuju ruang makan. "Siwon Oppa sudah sadar?", tanya Hyoyeon yang baru saja dari dapur membawa makan malam dan Jeno yang juga ikut membantu. "iya. Sudah…!", jawabnya singkat tersirat nada kesal.

"…", keduanya menatap satu sama lain dan menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

 _'_ _cemburu, ya?',_ pikir mereka bersamaan dan mereka melihat kedua orang yang ditunggu dan memulai makan malam dengan khidmat…

Dan Donghae masih menatap keduanya dengan bête.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **A/N :**

Hello~ Yumi datang bawa Chapter pertama~ ga tau mau ngapain lagi aku balas review yang masuk yaa…

To : **el** -shi,

Kemungkinan sih HaeHyuk **xD** aaahh postingan yang itu yaahh… duuh sayang banget di hapus… kenapa yaa.? Hmm hmm~! Aaah jadi kangen moment mereka **:3** hmm… mungkin kalo akun FFn udh sampe 50 story atau mungkin di bawahnya, aku dan EunRa coba pindah ke WP (walau g ngerti sih **~_~** thanks for review **:D**

To : **ukeHyuk line** -shi,

Sama, udah lama ga buka gmail tau-tau e-mail dari EunRa membludak nanyain FF yang aku kerjakan ( Mianhae nae Chingu xD ) keknya Watty lebih popular… kapan-kapan mampir ke sana deh **:P** FF Haehyuk mulai tenggelam jadinya yaa gitu deh **:'v** makasih **:*** g cman werewolf atau vampire, bakal ada yang lain tapi masih bingung juga sih enaknya siapa jadi apa g semua member SJ kok paling ada yang lain **~_~** dan duh dedek ensiti pesonanya g nahan **xD** *Ekhem! Thanks for review **:D**

Oke sekian dlu… udah lama g ngetik rasanya banyak yang berubah, baik alur ataupun kosakatanya yang keknya monoton banget *uhuk*

Langsung saja,

RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu~

 **#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


	3. 02 - Exhausting Day

**DAYS**

 **Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

 **Main Cast :** ** _Eunhyuk_**

 **Rated : K sampe M lha :v**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Family, Romance… mungkin ._.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 ** _"_** ** _All cast belongs to God, their Families, and their agency… just borrow their name plus this is MY STORY"_**

 **Just click 'x' button or change another story if you don't like it**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2** **nd** **Day, Exhausting Day**

 _Suspect : Dragon_ _,_ _Ghoul_ _,_ _Mermai_ _d_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu menunjukkan angka 05:28, langit masih gelap walau hari telah berganti. Sang Surya masih terlelap, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang masih betah bergulat dengan selimut dan guling di atas kasur mereka yang sangat nyaman. Di atas langit, ada sekelebat bayangan di antara awan terbang menuju suatu tempat. Pemilik bayangan itu perlahan menampakkan dirinya, tubuh yang sangat besar dengan kedua sayapnya yang sama besarnya, kuku tangan dan kaki serta tanduknya yang terlihat tajam dan mengkilap. Tubuhnya bersisik warna hitam…

Kalian bisa menebaknya kan, makhluk apa itu?

Untung saja belum ada manusia yang bangun, kalau ada pasti bakal ribut saat melihatnya… ada yang teriak geje, nunjuk-nunjuk kek kesambet, atau merekam dan memfoto yang kemudian di share jejaring social media… *huft

Sosok itu mendarat dengan mulusnya di sebuah halaman rumah besar di mana ia tinggal sekarang ini. Iris emasnya melihat sekeliling, sepi dan tak ada siapapun. Perlahan tubuhnya menyusut dan berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tampan dengan atribut casual menambahkan point ketampanannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, 05:34… dengan tenang ia melangkah menuju pintu masuk mansion tersebut. "…", ia berhenti di depan pintu, menimang-nimang apa atau siapa yang akan ia temui saat memasukinya.

Ia meraih knop pintu,

CKLEK

Tak terkunci, seperti biasanya…

Ia melangkah masuk dan—

"kau sudah pulang…?", suara seseorang terdengar. Ia melangkah menghampiri sumber suara tersebut, menuju ruang dapur di mana suara itu berasal.

Aroma masakan tercium oleh hidungnya, samar-samar perutnya berbunyi ingin merasakan masakan tersebut. Memasuki dapur bisa ia temukan seorang pemuda pirang yang berkutat dengan masakan yang ia buat. Aroma daging dan saus menguar memabukkan membuatnya tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. "aku pulang…", ucapnya pelan setelah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di sana. "kau lapar? Ingin ku buatkan apa?", pemuda itu bersahut sambil memindahkan masakannya yang telah selesai di atas piring.

"… yang kau buat saja…",

"baiklah, kebetulan aku membuatnya sedikit banyak…",

Pemuda itu langsung bangun untuk membantunya. Ia membawa masakan itu menuju ruang makan yang kemudian di susul pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk sambil membawa dua piring nasi. "ah! Aku lupa minumnya…", ia menaruh kedua nasi tersebut dan kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk mereka. "…", pemuda itu duduk menunggu Eunhyuk dengan matanya yang tertuju pada steak di hadapannya. "pagi-pagi makan steak? Apa perutmu tak masalah nanti?", ia berceletuk setelah Eunhyuk kembali dari dapur dengan dua gelas air mineral.

"hari ini aku ada part-time, kemungkinan pulang sedikit larut…", balas Eunhyuk sembari membagikan steak padanya. "bukannya kau ada sekolah?",

"kemarin di umumkan kalau untuk hari ini hanya setengah hari karena rapat penting sekolah… entahlah rapat tentang apa", jelas Eunhyuk di sela menikmati sarapan beratnya. "lalu, bagaimana perjalananmu?", Eunhyuk bertanya.

"tak ada yang special, hanya berkunjung saja…", pemuda pirang itu mangut-mangut. "yang lain… apa masih tidur?", ia bertanya kembali karena suasana sunyi di rumah yang biasanya selalu ribut. "Donghae dan Siwon belum pulang semalam, ada urusan katanya… Hyoyeon noona dan Jeno masih tidur, dan yang lainnya belum pulang…", jawab Eunhyuk... dan ia mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai makan, Eunhyuk sibuk membawa piring kotor menuju dapur sedangkan pemuda itu masih diam di tempatnya entah memikirkan apa. "…", ia hanya diam menatap pemuda pirang itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan lima menit kemudian turun kembali dengan atribut sekolah rapi dan tas miliknya. Ia mengernyit dan melirik jam tangannya, pukul 06:04. "bukankah masih terlalu pagi?", sahutnya.

"aku memang berangkat jam segini karena jarak halte dan rumah yang lumayan jauh… kau lupa ya?", balas Eunhyuk yang melangkah kembali menuju ruang makan. "kalau ingin makan sesuatu, minta tolong Hyoyeon noona saja dan juga apa kau ada urusan nanti?", ia menggeleng. "tolong jaga rumah ya… kemarin Hyoyeon noona bilang dia akan pergi jam dua siang nanti dan Jeno sendirian di rumah…", ia mengangguk. "gomawo Kris-ah…", Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengacak pelan suraian cokelat madu miliknya. "Ja, aku berangkat…", Eunhyuk langsung pergi keluar **_–setelah memakai sepatunya—_** dan pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu bersahut ' _hati-hati_ '… dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

 **Eunhyuk side**

Ia melangkah dengan santai menuju halte. Udara pagi yang segar dan kicauan burung membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai. Kakinya melangkah melewati perumahan dan sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ia jumpai. Letak rumahnya lumayan jauh dengan perumahan ini Karena posisinya yang lumayan dekat dengan hutan **_–entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tuanya membangun mansion dekat hutan—_** dan tak ada yang tahu kalau ia tinggal di sana.

Yap tak ada yang tahu dan author sudah bilang di chapter sebelumnya… :v

Waktu menunjukkan angka 06:34 dan ia bisa melihat halte yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya tak ingin terlambat seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. "sampai~", gumamnya dan ia melihat sekitar… sudah ada 3-6 orang yang menunggu kedatangan bus.

Ia duduk saat melihat spot kosong bangku halte, kemudian merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil headset dan ponsel yang ia simpan di dalam sana. Kurang lebih 25 menit lagi bus akan datang, mendengarkan musik mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya. "…", ia teringat sesuatu. Jemari tangannya membuka memo dari ponselnya sekedar untuk mengingat agenda hari ini.

.

.

 ** _(JUST) Today's List :_**

 _08:00 – 12:45 : School_

 _13:00 – 15:15 : Part-Time 01_

 _15:30 – 17:30 : Part-Time 02_

 _18:00 – 19:45 : Yunho's Place_

 _20:00 – 21:00 : Groceries Store_

 _21:30 : Go Home_

.

.

"…", ia menghela nafasnya. Kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan baginya. Terpintas dalam benaknya, ia berharap semoga rumahnya baik-baik saja karena ditinggal seharian untuk saat ini. _'ku harap mereka tak melakukan hal aneh lagi…',_ pikirnya mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ia mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kacau yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Alunan lagu yang tenang membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Ia menaruh ke dalam saku seragamnya kemudian membenarkan tasnya dan kembali menunggu kedatangan bus. Ia melihat sekeliling, perlahan halte mulai ramai dengan orang dewasa berprofesi sebagai pegawai kantor mendominasi. Ia bisa melihat dua-tiga siswa dengan atribut yang berbeda dengan dirinya bersenda gurau entah apa topik pembicaraannya.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, bus tiba dan semuanya termasuk dirinya langsung menaiki transportasi tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Eun Hyuk's Mansion, at the same time**

Kris duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, menonton televisi yang menampilkan sebuah berita harian pagi untuk mengisi waktunya. Sudah tiga hari ia tak pulang membuat tubuhnya lelah karena berpegian ke tempat leluhurnya. "…", ia mengerang pelan sembari meregangkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. "aaahh~ pegalnya..", gumamnya lirih. Umur naga memang bisa sampai ribuan tahun, namun jika di lihat dari wujud manusianya Kris berusia kurang lebih 20-an… tapi kenapa tingkahnya seperti pria tua…? Entahlah…

Berita yang ia tonton kali ini menyampaikan terjadinya pasang surut air laut yang tak biasa. "laut, ya…", gumamnya. Ia meraih jus jeruk yang berada di atas meja sebelah sofa yang ia duduki. Sembari minum ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga. "oh, noona, selamat pagi…", sahutnya melihat Hyoyeon menuruni tangga. "oh, Kris-ah… kau pulang?",

Gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya, kemudian menoleh tv yang masih menayangkan berita yang sama. "mwoya? Si ikan berulah lagi?", celetuknya. "noona, apa nanti kau pergi?", pemuda tinggi itu bersahut. "hmm, iya.. siang nanti ada pertemuan rahasia di London…", ucapnya setelah bergumam mantera sebentar dan sebuah gelas berisi jus jeruk dingin sudah berada di tangannya.

"Eunhyukkie meminta noona untuk menyiapkan makan siang sebelum noona pergi…", gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "oke akan kubuatkan nanti, kau jaga Jeno ya…", Hyoyeon hendak kembali ke kamar. "Ah! Iya.. Kris-ah, kurasa si Ikan akan kembali, bilang padanya untuk mengeringkan dirinya sebelum memasuki rumah…", pesannya kemudian kembali menaiki tangga meninggalkan Kris yang mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan tontonannya.

.

.

.

 **Back to Eunhyuk, Seoul High School, 08:50**

Di bawah terik matahari pagi yang menyehatkan, pemuda pirang itu terbaring lelah di lapangan sekolahnya bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Nafas tak beraturan bisa terdengar atau terlihat dari gerakan dada mereka yang naik-turun. "kalian ini… Ya! Kalian masih muda, hanya begini saja kalian sudah lelah?", cibir seorang pria yang menatap mereka heran. "tentu saja kami lelah ssaem… hhaahh.. masa harus.. hh.. lari keliling.. hh.. lapangan 7 kali… hh..", jelas salah satu siswa yang tepar tersebut. Mereka tak salah kok, lari keliling lapangan sekolah yang LUMAYAN luas sungguh sangat melelahkan.

"makanya rajin olahraga, saya lari bersama kalian saja tak merasa lelah…", kembali pria itu bersua dan para siswa yang tepar itu ingin sekali berkata kasar namun mereka urungkan jika ingin selamat dari amukan guru olahraga mereka yang terkenal _Spartan_ itu.

Eunhyuk bangkit setelah mengatur nafasnya, mendekati kardus yang berisi minuman yang di sediakan oleh gurunya. Ia mengambil dua botol minum dan kembali mendekati mereka yang masih tepar ** _—lebih tepatnya sahabatnya yang mungkin tak sadarkan diri(?)—_** "Junsu-ya ini…", Eunhyuk menempelkan botol dingin itu ke pipi Junsu dan pemuda itu langsung bangun saat sensasi dingin langsung mengenainya. "whoa~! Ah, gomawo Hyuk-ah…",

"kalian istirahat lima menit, setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi…", Kim seonsaeng berucap sembari melirik jam tangannya, 25 menit lagi sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Para siswi langsung pindah ke tempat teduh setelah mengambil botol minum, sisanya karena sudah lelah hanya untuk bangun… mereka lebih memilih berjemur di lapangan dengan masing-masing sudah memegang botol yang dibagikan oleh Eunhyuk **_–karena merasa tak tega—_**

"Hyukkie, setelah ini apaan ya?", sahut Junsu saat pemuda pirang itu duduk kembali di sebelahnya. "hmm… karena hari ini kita pulang cepat…", Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak. "setelah olahraga pagi, kita akan berada di kelas terus sampai jam 12:45… bahasa inggris, matematika, sejarah, geografi, dan fisika.. kita akan melakukan ujian karena durasi waktu…", jelasnya.

"hah?! Ujian?!", Eunhyuk mengangguk polos dan Junsu kembali lagi tak sadarkan diri. "lha? Ya! Junsu-ya…!", Eunhyuk yang sedikit panik langsung memanggil Kim Seonsaeng dan Junsu di bawa ke ruang UKS. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit untuk membuang botol minumnya yang sudah kosong dan kembali lagi ke lapangan untuk melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh.

Eunhyukkie itu, walau ia bertubuh kurus… ia sangat suka olahraga, dan sebagai anggota dance club di sekolahnya memiliki tubuh lentur adalah keharusan jika tak ingin ada masalah saat perlombaan menari nanti.

Yaahh… sebenarnya sih, dulu ia sangat benci olahraga… namun sejak kehadiran ' _anggota keluarga_ ' barunya itu membuatnya dapat pencerahan dan akhirnya ia suka dengan olahraga. Kenapa? Akan kujelaskan nanti… oke?

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kim seonsaeng kembali dan pelajaran olahraga kembali dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

 **Di suatu pantai, 09:30 KST**

Pantai dengan pasir putih itu lumayan sepi karena berita pagi mengenai pasang surut air laut yang tak biasa. Para pengunjung yang ingin menikmati pasir dan laut terpaksa harus mengurungkan niat mereka karena ombak besar yang menghantam pesisir pantai 'sedikit' brutal.

Berdasarkan berita sebelumnya, fenomena ini terjadi karena masalah iklim dan aktifitas dalam laut, yang belum bisa dijelaskan oleh para ilmuan. Jika di daratan begitu sepi, berbeda dengan di dalam laut. Para ikan berenang sedikit cepat mencari tempat berlindung karena insting mereka merasakan bahaya. Sedikit jauh ke dalam laut, ada dua sosok yang berenang begitu cepat di mana satunya mengejar dan satunya lagi dikejar. "beraninya kau datang kemari setelah mengkhianati kami…!", sahut ' _orang_ ' yang mengejar seorang gadis yang berenang cepat sembari menghindari serangannya.

"mengkhianati? Apa maksudmu mengkhianati? Hah?!", gadis itu berbalik dan membalas serangannya dan kena tepat sasaran. '..", ' _orang_ ' itu meringis sesaat karena terkena serangan gadis tersebut. "KAU! Pergi ke permukaan dan TINGGAL dengan SEORANG MANUSIA..! bukankah itu bentuk pengkhianatan kaum kita?!", kembali ia menyerangnya dan gadis itu menghindar dengan lihai. "astaga, aturan itu sudah lama dihapus oleh Yang Mulia..! jadi tak masalah kan kalau aku naik ke permukaan?",

Iris biru lautnya melihat sebuah jaring yang tersangkut di antara batu laut di bawah sana. Langsung ia menyelam lebih dalam untuk mengambilnya guna menahan 'orang' itu. "ini masalah serius! Bagaimana kalau manusia itu memperoleh kesempatan untuk menangkap kaum kita?!", dengan gesit ia menembakkan peluru air secara beruntun saat ia melihat gadis itu mengambil jaring. "tidak akan ada masalah, dan DENGARKAN AKU DULU!",

Lebih gesit lagi ia menghindari tembakan itu dan langsung melilit orang itu dengan jaring yang ia pungut dan langsung menyeretnya yang mulai berontak melepaskan diri menuju bongkahan batu besar di dasar laut yang paling dalam… untuk berbicara lebih jelas.

"ya ampun, kau hanya membuang tenagamu saja", dumel gadis itu sembari mengkaitkan jaring ke batu besar guna menahannya. "…", dan mereka saling diam dengan ia menatap tajam sosok di depannya sedangkan yang ditatap membuang mukanya. "dengar, aturan tentang naik ke permukaan sudah dihilangkan oleh Yang Mulia… yaah, walau aturan tentang manusia masih berlaku—",

"tuh kan? Itu berarti kau seorang pemberontak! Pengkhianat! Pe—", gadis itu menyumpali mulutnya dengan rumput laut. "aku belum selesai bicara…", ucapnya bête. "ada alasan yang membuatku tinggal dengan manusia… dan lagipula Yang Mulia mengizinkanku untuk naik ke permukaan dan tinggal bersama manusia…", ia duduk di sebelahnya sembari bermain dengan ikan kecil yang berenang mengelilinginya. "alasan apa?", jaring yang melilit tubuhnya sudah terlepas karena sang pelaku memang tak mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"hmm… terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan… akan kuberitahu nanti.. dan mianhae, kalau kau tak memulainya kau takkan kena seranganku tahu…", dumelnya sambil melirik perut memerah orang di sebelahnya. "sakit tahu, nona Krystal yang terhormat…",

Dan gadis itu menjitakinya.

"kau ini, kurasa sudah terlalu lama berada di samudera Hindia membuatmu banyak berubah… Jessica eonnie…", ucapnya dan ia mendapat balasan jitakan darinya. "kau juga sama, empat bulan pergi ke permukaan dan kau kembali menjadi kurang ajar seperti ini… terutama menyerang kakakmu sendiri…",

"kan eonnie yang memulainya, mau tak mau 'kan aku menyerangmu…",

"kau ini…",

Dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar kecil yang berakhir dengan tertawa kecil. "ayo pulang, aku rindu masakanmu, Eonnie~!", Krystal bergelayut manja pada lengan Jessica. "biasanya kau tak rindu denganku… hhh… baiklah, ayo pulang dan di rumah nanti ceritakan hal yang kau lakukan saat di permukaan…",

.

.

.

 **Seoul High School, 10:00 KST**

Kelas Eunhyuk begitu sepi karena ujian sedang berlangsung. Setiap ujian hari ini berdurasi 30 menit yang membuat hampir semua siswa kalang kabut mengejar waktu. Ujian pertama setelah pelajaran olahraga adalah bahasa inggris dengan materi yang belum dipelajari saat kelas, dan tentu saja hampir semua siswa sedikit protes namun tak berlangsung lama karena ancaman Hwang seonsaengnim memberikan nilai rendah pada mereka.

Dan saat ujian bahasa inggris Eunhyuk sedikit bersyukur karena sempat di ajari oleh Donghae dan Siwon yang notabene lahir dan tumbuh di eropa... (._.)

Ujian kedua adalah matematika, pelajaran yang hampir dibenci oleh seluruh siswa [ **_Y : termasuk saya :v_** ]. Sesuai pemuda pirang perkirakan, beberapa teman sekelasnya mencontek demi mengisi jawabannya **_–walau bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya—_** selain mencontek ada yang pasrah dengan mengisi dengan ngasal, dan yang tak terduga adalah sahabatnya (Junsu) menyelesaikan ujiannya penuh ke-asalan dan ia langsung tak sadarkan diri karena kapasitas kepalanya sudah mencapai batas.

"kenapa dengan si Junsu itu?", sahut Nam seonsaeng dari tempatnya. "pingsan, seonsaengnim…", sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "oh, begitukah?", dan sang guru membiarkannya saja… guru macam apa ini?

Saat mengerjakan soal, Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu.

' _kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini…?',_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME, After School, 12:45 KST**

Sesuai pengumuman sebelumnya, kelas berakhir lebih awal. Para guru langsung meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju ruangan mereka meninggalkan para siswa yang masih di tempat dengan kepala mengepul karena ujian hari ini. Eunhyuk membereskan bukunya kemudian menatap Junsu yang melakukan sama dengannya.. hanya saja sedikit lamban. "tumben, biasanya kau takkan kesulitan dalam ujian… semalam kau tak belajar?", sahut Eunhyuk. "hhh… kemarin Yoochun dan Changmin kerumah… kami bermain game sampai larut…", Junsu menghela nafasnya. "kalau tahu ada ujian hari ini, sudah ku usir mereka semalam…", lanjutnya menyesali.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Junsu, "sabar yaa,,,", bergumam demikian dan ia pamit duluan karena ada part time. "aah Hyuk~!, jangan lupa sore nanti kita latihan di rumah Yunho~!", seru Junsu mengingatkan sebelum pemuda pirang itu menghilang dari pintu kelas.

Sekolah perlahan mulai sepi karena sudah banyak siswa yang langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Eunhyuk melangkah menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat kerjanya yang lumayan dekat dari sekolahnya. Tangan kanannya sedikit sibuk memegang ponsel dan melihat notifikasi chat club dancenya.

 ** _U-knowY :_** _diberitahukan untuk yang mengikuti lomba nanti, datang kerumah saya untuk latihan dan diskusi._

 ** _Taemintz :_** _siap Hyung ^^_

 ** _Kkamjjong :_** _aku sedikit terlambat tak apa kan? Hari ini ada sedikit urusan…_

 ** _TYongie_** _: ne Hyung ^^_

 ** _SanSsangYut :_** _ay ay Hyung~_

 ** _JunXIA :_** _Yunnie, aku langsung ke rumahmu yaa ;D_

 ** _Llamber :_** _pfft, Yunnie :v_

 ** _SongVict :_** _jadi… selama ini *shock_

 ** _BearSeulG :_** _Yunnie, nuguya?_

 ** _U-knowY :_** _eh kampret -_- STOP panggil gue Yunnie! JunXIA ngapain ke rumah gua sekarang? Sore aja, ku mau berduaan dengan Boojae…_

 ** _BlacKwon :_** _ciiee yang berduaan :v_

"…", langsung pemuda pirang itu menutup chat grup yang mulai gaje karena Junsu. Beberapa langkah lagi ia tiba pada sebuah café kecil yang lumayan ramai di datangi pelanggan. Bunyi lonceng pintu tak mampu menyaingi suara para pelanggan yang asyik mengobrol, bersenda gurau, dan tertawa. Eunhyuk langsung menlangkah menuju managernya yang sibuk dengan kasirnya. "annyeonghaseyo, Dara noona…", sapanya.

"ah! Eunhyukkie, langsung ganti baju dan bantu yang lainnya membawa pesanan pelanggan…", titah manager dan ia langsung menuju kamar ganti pegawai kemudian melakukan pekerjaannya.

"pesanan nomor 5~!",

"tunggu sebentar~!",

"Ya! Chansung! Itu untuk nomor 11~!",

"Taecyeon, antarkan pesanan nomor 7 dan 9~!",

"Joon-ah~! Cuci tumpukan piringnya~!",

"ah! Jaebum, bantu Joonie sana…",

"Eunhyuk-ah, bawa pesanan nomor 13 dan 15…!",

Dan begitulah yang terjadi di café tempat part-time Eunhyuk hari ini. Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan karena pelanggan yang sangat banyak. Para pelayan tak henti mondar-mandir mengantarkan pesanan, para koki tak henti memasak, cucian piring yang perlahan selesai namun piring kotor baru datang memenuhi wastafel, dan sang manager yang berkutat di meja kasir.

"hhaaaaahhh…", helaan nafas keluar dari pemuda pirang tersebut… hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki berlari menggema di sebuah gang gelap suatu kota. Sumber suara tersebut adalah seorang pria dengan raut wajah panik dan ketakutan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, ia dikejar oleh seseorang. Sesekali ia menabrak tong sampah ataupun kardus demi terhindar dari orang yang mengejarnya.

Kaki pria tersebut tersandung membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, dan kakinya terluka saat pecahan botol kaca menusuk betisnya. "…", ia meringis dan mencoba untuk bangun namun percuma. "..!", suara langkah kaki yang tenang terdengar olehnya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan siluet seseorang yang perlahan mendekati dirinya. Langkah kaki bergema membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"…", sosok itu seorang pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih dengan necktie hitam yang di tutupi dengan long coat berwarna hitam, celana jeans cardinal berwarna hitam dan sepatu formal hitam pula. Ia menatap datar dan tajam pada pria yang berada di bawahnya kini.

"to-tolong ka-kasihani sa-saya… bi-biarkan saya hidup…", pria itu memohon terbata dengan kedua tangan terkatup memohon. Pemuda itu melirik pada kaki terluka pria tersebut saat ia mencium aroma amis darah. Ia berjongkok, menatap pria itu dengan dingin. "mengasihani dirimu?", ia meengambil sesuatu di balik coat panjangnya, dua lembar kertas yang bertuliskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pria di depannya.

"Kim Jang Hyun, pria, usia sekitar 27 tahun, hidup sebatang kara setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan di buang oleh ayahnya saat berusia 14 tahun, menjalani hidup sebagai gelandangan di beberapa tempat kemudian bergabung sebuah komunitas gelap…", pemuda itu membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di kertas yang ia pegang. "…tersangka kasus perampokan sebuah bank di Gangnam, penculikan tujuh gadis di Incheon, pembunuh berantai dengan jumlah korban sebanyak 63 orang, pernah menjadi bandar narkoba selama 3 tahun, pernah menjual organ tubuh illegal, penjual anak kecil dan wanita… orang sepertimu harus dikasihani?",

Pria itu sedikit tersentak melihat perubahan mata pemuda yang di hadapannya itu. Kedua mata menghitam keseluruhan dengan obsidian merah darah serta garis-garis hitam halus muncul pada sekitar matanya. "dengar.. biar ku beri pilihan untuk orang sepertimu…", pemuda itu kembali berdiri sembari merobek dua kertas tersebut dan membuangnya sembarang.

"menyerahkan dirimu ke polisi, atau menjadi ' _santapan_ ' untukku?", pemuda itu menyeringai memperlihatnya deretan giginya yang sedikit berubah… menjadi tajam? Pria itu semakin takut saat merasakan hawa berbahaya dari sosok tersebut. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mundur sejauh mungkin, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh beberapa botol kaca rusak. "..!", dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung melempar dua-tiga botol kaca tersebut dan bangkit sekuat tenaga untuk kabur dari pemuda tersebut.

"…tch! Merepotkan saja…", pemuda itu dengan mulus menghindari dari lemparan botol kaca kemudian mengambil pistol di balik coatnya dan tanpa ragu ia menembaki kaki pria tersebut dan ia kembali tersungkur. "akh…!", jeritnya tertahan dan pada akhirnya ia tak bisa bangkit karena kedua kakinya terluka. Kembali ia menatap pemuda itu mendekatinya. "ku-ku mohon a-ampun…!", pemuda itu mencekiknya dan membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya. Ia menggeliat karena kesulitan bernafas.

"karena tadi mencoba kabur lagi… maka, pilihanmu adalah yang kedua…", iris merah darah itu menatapnya datar sebentar, sebuah seringaian kembali terlukis pada wajah tampannya.

"well…", ia membuka mulutnya…

"selamat makan…",

Dan suara jeritan menggema di gang gelap tersebut.

.

.

.

 **15:15, Twistar Café**

"haaaaahhhh….", Eunhyuk merosot dan bersandar pada dinding di ruang ganti pegawai. Jam kerjanya kini selesai dan rasa lelah melekat pada dirinya. "kerja bagus, ini…", Taecyeon menyodorkan sebotol minum dingin padanya. "gomawo", gumamnya. "huuaaahh, tak kusangka bakal banyak yang datang… duh pegalnya…", cicit Taecyeon sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri. "kerja bagus semuanya, kini café lumayan sepi dan kalian bisa istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja..", sahut Sandara setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya.

"ini…", satu per satu ia bagikan sebuah amplop berisikan uang tunai **_–gaji mereka—_** "em, noona? Bukannya pembagian gaji-nya minggu depan?", tanya Jaebum. "minggu depan aku ada urusan di luar kota…", jawaban singkat membuat mereka ber 'oh' ria. "Ja, ini untukmu Hyukkie…", amplop terakhir kini berada di tangan Eunhyuk dan kembali ia bergumam 'gomawo'.

"noona, saya undur pamit untuk hari ini…", Eunhyuk bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk hormat. "ah, Ne… terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, dan berhati-hatilah ke tempat kerjamu berikutnya…", wanita itu tersenyum kemudian ia melangkah keluar saat ponselnya bordering. Pemuda pirang itu langsung mengganti bajunya setelah menaruh amplop tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"berikutnya kau kemana?", sahut Chansung. "restoran Cassielf, sampai jam lima sore…", balas Eunhyuk. "restoran? Aigoo, pasti bakal lelah lagi… harus mengantar pesanan kemudian mencuci piring atau membuang sampai atau membersihkan ruangan..", ucap Lee Joon sedikit cemas dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "gwaenchana, itu sudah menjadi pekerjaanku untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku…", ucapnya membuat mereka menatapnya haru.

"aigoo~! Urie Hyukkie, kau sungguh hebat~!", Taecyeon memeluk tubuh kurus pemuda pirang tersebut. "melakukan dua part-time sekaligus sambil bersekolah demi kebutuhan hidupmu… hiks, kau sungguh melalui kehidupan yang berat…", cicitnya di selingi tangis haru. "Hyung, sesak…", rengek Eunhyuk.

Menjalani hidup berat? Pfft, mereka tidak tahu kalau Eunhyukkie adalah anak yang sangat kaya raya **[Y : *smirk]** yang sekarang menjalani hidup layaknya orang biasa… yaaah gak biasa-biasa amat sih, kalau bukan penghuni rumahnya saat ini…

"nah, Hyungdeul… selamat bekerja, aku pamit duluan…", Eunhyuk pamit dan melangkah keluar dari café tersebut untuk menuju tempat part-time berikutnya yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. "hhh… pegalnya…", gumamnya sambil sedikit mengurut belakang lehernya. Ia melangkah menuju halte bus, kemudian mengecek jadwal bus berikutnya. "sepuluh menit lagi…", gumamnya dan ia duduk pada bangku halte setelah menemukan spot kosong.

"..?", ponselnya berbunyi menandakan notifikasi pesan masuk. Nama Hyoyeon tertera pada homescreennya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membuka message darinya.

 ** _From : WitcHyo Noona_**

 ** _Subject : note_**

 _"_ _Eunhyukkie~ kau sedang apa? Jangan memaksakan dirimu, istirahatlah kalau memang lelah... ah iya, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan malam untuk Kris dan Jeno... dan aku sudah tiba dengan selamat di tujuanku jika kau khawatir padaku :* dan juga, kurasa bocah kanibal dan si ikan akan kembali pulang...",_

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafasnya, membaca deretan kata terakhir menambah rasa lelahnya. "mereka... ya...", gumamnya mengingat kondisi rumahnya tiga minggu yang lalu karena pertengkaran dua orang yang dimaksud sang penyihir. _'kuharap mereka tidak melakukannya lagi...',_ pikirnya dan ia langsung bangkit dari bangku saat melihat bus yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

.

.

.

"terjadi lagi?",

"ya, bantu aku membereskannya…",

Tiga-empat pria berseragam polisi mengenakan sarung tangan dan masker sebelum memungut potongan daging yang perlahan mulai membusuk. Beberapa kantong plastik hitam yang tersedia mulai di isi dengan gumpalan tersebut. Selain empat orang yang sibuk membersihkan, tiga lainnya mengecek tempat kejadian perkara di sekitarnya. Mereka mendapat kabar dari beberapa warga bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari ke dalam gang dengan seorang pemuda misterius yang mengejarnya, kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan dan aroma amis darah dan daging busuk menguak satu jam kemudian.

"ini… yang ke sepuluh kalinya bukan?", tanya seorang sipir sembari memfoto untuk penyelidikan. "hm, semua korbannya adalah buronan yang paling dicari… dan korban kali ini adalah…", tangannya meraih sebuah dompet yang ternoda darah yang sudah mongering kemudian membuka benda tersebut untuk mencari kartu identitas pemiliknya. "Kim… Jang Hyun…",

"Kim Jang Hyun? Buronan yang kita kejar hampir dua tahun itu?", ia mengangguk.

"entah siapa yang melakukannya dan apa tujuannya… dia harus di tangkap karena melanggar hak asasi… well, sebenarnya lumayan juga karena buronan kelas berat perlahan menyusut… tetapi, peraturan… tetap peraturan dan kita harus mencari pelaku yang ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan ini…", ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Jiyong-ya, Yongbae-ya, Seunghyun-ya, kalian sudah selesai?", suara berat seseorang memanggil mereka bertiga. "sebentar lagi, Hyung...", sahut salah satu dari mereka. "ah Hyung, panggil aku Seungri~!", celetuk pria yang lebih muda. "sudah cepatlah, tinggal kalian yang belum selesai...", pria itu melangkah menyusul rekan lainnya yang tengah mengangkut kantong plastik ke dalam bagasi mobil meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang hampir selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu...", celetuk Seungri **_–nama ganti SeungHyun—_** "soal apa?",

"kasus ini... semua korban yang kita temukan... dalam keadaan mengenaskan... seperti dimakan oleh sesuatu...", ucapnya misterius. "benarkah...?", celetuk pria bercat putih. "kemungkinan... kemungkinan saja, pelakunya seorang kanibal...!", lanjut Seungri yang kemudian mendapat jitakan dari pria yang dipanggil Jiyong **_–yang menggunakan_** **_nama ganti GD—_**

"kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Kajja, tugas kita sudah selesai... Taeyang-ah, sudah kau foto semuanya?", pria itu mengangguk dan mereka segera menyusul rekan lainnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Cassielf Resto, 16:00_**

 _"_ _kasus pembunuhan buronan yang paling dicari kembali terjadi, korban kali ini adalah buronan polisi bernama Kim Jang Hyun,_ _tersangka kasus perampokan sebuah bank di Gangnam, penculikan tujuh gadis di Incheon, dan pembunuh berantai dengan jumlah korban sebanyak 63 orang_ _. Korban ditemukan berkat beberapa informasi dari warga yang mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan seseorang dan aroma amis darah di sebuah gang—",_

Eunhyuk terdiam sambil mengelap meja kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan. Matanya terfokus pada berita di tv tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. "whoa… sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya…", gumamnya dan ia kembali fokus bekerja. Restoran hari ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Twistar Café, pelanggan datang begitu banyaknya entah apa yang terjadi.

Di dapur, chef utama terus memberikan perintah. Membuat menu, mencuci piring, membersihkan dapur, para pelayan yang keluar-masuk untuk mengambil makanan… terus seperti itu sejak Eunhyuk tiba di restoran ini. "Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, bawakan pesanan nomor 28..!", titah sang chef setelah pemuda pirang itu baru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Langsung ia mengambil makanan tersebut dan melangkah keluar menuju meja nomor 28. "maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanannya…", ucapnya sopan sembari menaruh pesanan sang pelanggan yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Sang gadis bergumam terima kasih membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum sesaat dan langsung meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Waktu terus berjalan, beberapa pelanggan sudah puas menyantap pesanan dan langsung melangkah keluar (setelah membayar pastinya). Eunhyuk menghela nafas melihat piring kotor banyak di tiap meja. Ia dan dua teman kerjanya langsung membersihkan meja dan membawa tumpukan piring menuju dapur.

"phew… ini yang terakhir..", gumamnya sembari menaruh tumpukan piring di samping wastafel. "Eunhyuk-ah, antarkan pesanan nomor 30..!", kembali Chef memerintahkan. "Ne, Chef…", pemuda pirang itu mengambil pesanan nomor 30 yang berupa segelas kopi dingin. _'hanya ini…?',_ pikirnya dan ia langsung mengantarkan pesanan menuju meja yang berada di sudut ruangan sebelah jendela restoran.

"maaf menunggu lama, ini pesa—", ia terdiam begitu melihat pelanggannya yang tersenyum manis padanya. "haaii~!", sapa pelanggan itu yang merupakan seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih ber-necktie hitam yang di tutupi dengan long coat berwarna hitam. "…", tanpa membalas Eunhyuk kembali menuju dapur untuk meminta izin kepada chef untuk istirahat sejenak.

Mendapatkan izin, ia kembali menuju meja nomor 30 dengan pemuda yang menikmati sensasi pahit dan dingin kopi pesanannya. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Eunhyuk setelah duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan pemuda tersebut. "hanya ingin minum kopi, dan bisakah berhenti menatap tajam padaku…?", ucap pemuda itu sedikit risih saat Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh intimidasi. "hhh… jika kau berpikir aku ingin makan, kau salah… aku benar-benar ingin minum.. lagipula sebelum kemari aku sudah makan…", jelas pemuda itu.

"makan…?", kemudian Eunhyuk teringat sesuatu. "kau… memakan buronan itu?", tanya-nya. "bingo~!", dan ia langsung mendapat jitakan darinya. "ya, appo~!", ringisnya sambil mengusap kepalanya. "kau bodoh ya?! Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan orang lain?! Polisi akan menangkapmu jika mereka tahu kalau kau pelakunya…! dan jangan bilang sembilan korban lainnya juga ulahmu…? Ya, Choi Min Ho… kau tak memikirkan resikonya, hah!?", ucap Eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya yang untungnya teredam dengan suasana ramai pengunjun lainnya.

"…", pemuda itu diam kemudian ia meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mengusapnya lembut. "mianhae, kau khawatir ya?", Eunhyuk diam memalingkan wajahnya. "Hyung, jeongmal mianhae, tapi ini adalah kehidupanku sebagai _ghoul_ , manusia adalah satu-satunya makanan kami… Hyung tahu sendiri kan?", pemuda pirang itu kembali menatapnya. "soal kasus pembunuhan itu, memang aku yang melakukannya… selain karena lapar, aku muak dengan keberadaan mereka yang meresahkan orang banyak dan mengambil nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah… heh! Rasanya aku seperti pahlawan kesiangan saja…", Minho tetap membuka suaranya menyampaikan alasan dan curhatannya yang belum terucap. "aku tahu, tindakanku ini sangat bodoh, beresiko, dan mungkin… karena aku berasal dari masa lalu…, aku begitu muak dengan peraturan yang hanya menahan atau menghukum mereka supaya jera… lebih baik langsung di eksekusi di tempat agar tak terjadi lagi…", ia menunduk merasa bersalah karena membuat Eunhyuk khawatir padanya.

"…", pemuda pirang itu tetap diam, tangan perlahan terangkat dan mengusap dengan lembut suraian pirang Minho yang tetap menunduk. "Minho-ah…", panggilnya. "aku mengerti… kau adalah orang yang baik, sebenarnya aku tak masalah kau ingin melakukan apa… aku hanya khawatir, identitas aslimu terkuak oleh orang banyak dan mereka akan menganggapmu adalah hal yang berbahaya yang harus dimusnahkan..", tangan itu tetap mengusap kepalanya walau samar-samar bergetar karena kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"kau sudah menjadi keluargaku, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya… aku sangat senang kalian tinggal denganku, mengisi kehadiran kalian di rumah kosong peninggalan orang tuaku…", tangan pucat itu kini menjauh dan Minho mengangkat kepala dan kembali menatap iris kecokelatan tersebut. "jika… terjadi sesuatu pada kalian… jika orang-orang mengetahui identitas asli kalian.. aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jika orang-orang membenci kalian… berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kalian…", kali ini ia menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"…", Minho langsung pindah dan duduk di sampingnya. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu, menenangkan dirinya dengan kehangatan dirinya. "mianhae, Hyung… gomawo…", bisik Minho dan liquid bening itu berhasil membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan perlahan ia mulai merasa tenang. "aiisshh… kenapa aku harus menangis di sini…", lirih Eunhyuk merutuki sifat cengengnya. "… ah, mian, aku menangis tiba-tiba…", ucapnya sembari menghapus jejak air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. "gwaenchana, ini juga karena kesalahanku karena membuatmu khawatir…", ucap Minho.

"dan kau tahu Hyung…", Eunhyuk menoleh setelah selesai menghapus air matanya.

"kau terlihat jelek saat menangis…",

Dan sebuah jitakan kembali ia dapatkan hingga sukses meninggalkan sebuah benjolan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **EunHyuk's Mansion, 17:30 KST**

Di ruang tv, Jeno merakit sebuah gundam pemberian Donghae yang belum selesai. Jemari tangannya sibuk memasang bagian satu dengan bagian yang lainnya dan matanya terfokus pada buku panduan dan rakitannya secara bergantian. Kris melangkah menuju ruang tv setelah beristirahat di kamarnya, kemudian melihat sosok remaja yang terlihat serius dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. "kau sedang apa?",

"eh? Kris Hyung, hanya merakit gundam…", jawab Jeno. Kris melangkah menuju sofa dan menyalakan tv menampilkan acara variety yang entah apa itu. Sesekali ia melihat Jeno yang terlihat kesusahan dengan benda kecil tersebut. "perlu bantuan?", sahut Kris menawarkan dan anggukan samar dari Jeno balasannya. Dan mereka berdua kini sibuk dengan merakit figure tersebut.

Sementara itu, terlihat Siwon kembali dari urusannya entah itu apa... memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan tubuh sedikit lelahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan segera memasuki rumah megah tersebut "aku pulang…", gumamnya dan ia langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin.

"haaahh~ segarnya…", gumamnya setelah meneguk air dingin tersebut. Ia melangkah keluar dari dapur, menuju ruang tv saat mendengar suara televisi menyala dan mendapati sosok Jeno dan Kris yang sibuk merakit gundam. "oh Kris, kau sudah pulang..?", sahut Siwon membuat pemuda tinggi itu mendongak. "oh Hyung…? Selamat datang, ah.. ne.. tadi pagi aku sampai…", balas Kris setelah memberi bungkuk hormat padanya. "ooh, begitukah…?", pemuda tinggi itu mendekati mereka. "kalian sedang apa?",

"merakit gundam Hyung… susah sekali…", sahut Jeno yang cemberut karena salah memasangkan komponen. "boleh ku bantu?", Jeno mengangguk.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga sibuk dengan gundam yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

 **Yunho's House, 18:15 KST**

"Hyukkie, selamat datang…",

"yang lain belum datang?", Eunhyuk melepas sepatunya dan memasuki kediaman Yunho. "seharusnya sudah ada yang datang, tapi katanya bakal telat… dan, kau langsung dari tempat kerjamu?", Yunho melihat Eunhyuk dari atas ke bawah, melihat pakaian yang di kenakan Eunhyuk masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang tertutupi jaket. "yaa… begitulah, hehe…",

"kau pasti lelah, ayo ke kamarku… akan kupinjamkan pakaianku…", mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Yunho. Pemuda itu membuka lemarinya untuk mengambil setel pakaian santai untuk Eunhyuk. "ganti baju sana, kau ingin istirahat di kamar atau langsung turun ke bawah?", tanya Yunho. "i-ini kan rumahmu, aku langsung turun ke bawah setelah ganti baju…", jawab Eunhyuk.

"anggap saja sebagai rumahmu sendiri… Ja! Aku ke bawah untuk menunggu yang lainnya…", pemuda itu langsung keluar kamar untuk menunggu kedatangan anggota lainnya. Eunhyuk mulai mengganti pakaiannya, ia melepas jaket kemudian seragam sekolah dan t-shirt miliknya karena keringat. Kini Ia mengenakan kaos biru dongker kebesaran hingga bahunya sedikit terekspos dan celana training warna hitam. "ah, iya… kalau tak salah ada plastik di saku tas…", gumamnya sembari merogoh tas miliknya untuk mengambil benda yang dicari dan, bingo~! Ia mendapatkannya.

Ia melipat dengan rapi pakaiannya dan memasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas setelah mengikat plastik tersebut. Selesai berganti, ia langsung menyusul Yunho menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang kelihatannya baru tiba.

"oh, annyeong, Jaejoong-ah…", sahut Eunhyuk. "oh! Hyukkie, kau datang?", pemuda pirang itu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. "Yunho bilang kau habis bekerja part-time, kenapa tidak istirahat saja?",

"gwaenchana, aku baik-baik saja…",

Mereka larut dalam obrolan ringan dan tak lama Yunho muncul dengan nampan berisikan minuman dingin dan snack di tangannya. "snack dan minuman untuk nanti…", gumamnya sembari menaruh nampan di tengah ruangan. "Jaejoong-ah, ada balasan di—", Yunho terdiam… matanya terfokus pada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya… lebih tepatnya bagian leher dan bahu yang sedikit terekspos karena kaos kebesaran yang ia pinjamkan.

"… wae?", Eunhyuk yang diperhatikan merasa sedikit risih, dan Jaejoong langsung menjitak kepalanya. "jangan macam-macam…", ucapnya datar. "ah, mian…", dan pemuda itu langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek grup. "…?", Eunhyuk yang masih bingung meminta jawaban saat Jaejoong membenarkan kaos yang ia kenakan dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam 'bukan apa-apa'.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, bel rumah berbunyi. Yunho langsung membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, terdapat lima orang yang salah satunya adalah Junsu yang menyapanya dengan riang. "Eunhyuk Hyung sudah tiba?", sahut pemuda berparas cantik saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang ia kenali. "ne, ayo kita langsung saja agar cepat selesai…", dan mereka langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk memulai diskusi.

"Eunhyuk Hyung~ Jaejoong Hyung~", pemuda bernama Taemin langsung memeluk kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya. Disusul pemuda berkulit tan bernama Kai, Junsu, pemuda Jepang bernama Yuta, dan terakhir seorang pemuda tampan bernama Taeyong.

Waktu menunjukkan angka 7 malam, mereka berdiskusi perihal lomba antar sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan lima bulan lagi. Yunho menjelaskan koreografi dan posisi tiap anggota. Lagu yang akan digunakan, tema dan kostum yang akan digunakan. "…jadi aku dan Taeyongie berada di baris kedua dan langsung berubah posisi…?", sang ketua mengangguk. "setelah itu, Eunhyukkie langsung menuju baris pertama dan lakukan part-mu…", si pirang mengangguk.

"hmm…", Junsu ber-humming… memikirkan sesuatu. "wae? Ada saran lain?", tanya Yunho. "bukan… hanya saja…", ia menatap Eunhyuk yang berada di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hyuk-ah, kau terlihat sexy…", ucapan random membuat mereka diam sesaat.

Dan lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong langsung tepat sasaran pada kepalanya. "eh? Wae?", dan lagi si pirang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "...", Kai yang diam menatap sosok Eunhyuk diam-diam… well, memang benar kata Junsu… kulit mulus sekitar leher dan bahu terlihat (lagi).

Dan ia mendapat lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong (sebagai penjaga Eunhyuk) karena ketahuan.

.

.

.

Laut terlihat tenang malam ini, Krystal melangkah dengan santai menyusuri pantai setelah mengunjungi kakaknya. Suraian cokelat panjangnya menari-nari saat angin malam berhembus. "Ja~! Waktunya pulang~!", ia membenarkan jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang berupa sebuah dress selutut. Ia melangkah menjauhi pantai untuk mencari taksi, iris biru lautnya menangkap kendaraan yang akan ia naiki.

"chogiyo, saya ingin ke perumahan xx…", ucapnya pada supir dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dan kendaraan tersebut melaju dengan tenang menuju destinasi.

Tangannya merogoh tas untuk mengambil ponsel, dan ia langsung chat seseorang. Selang beberapa detik ia mendapat balasan.

 ** _KrysJung :_** _Oppa, kau sedang apa?_

 ** _EunHyukee :_** _berdiskusi di rumah teman, kau sudah pulang?_

Dengan seyum tipis ia membalas chat-annya dengan Eunhyuk… dan ia langsung mendapat balasan.

 ** _KrysJung :_** _aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Oppa kapan pulang?_

 ** _EunHyukee :_** _mungkin larut… kurasa jam sepuluh aku pulang…_

 ** _KrysJung :_** _Oppa pasti lelah, pulang nanti ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?_

 ** _EunHyukee :_** _gwaenchana, kau pasti juga lelah… kau sudah makan?_

 ** _KrysJung :_** _sudah, Eonnie membuat banyak makanan dan rasanya perutku ingin meledak xD_

 ** _EunHyukee :_** _duh, jangan terlalu banyak makan, nanti sakit lho ^^_

Gadis itu tersenyum dan ia terus membalas chatting dengan Eunhyuk hingga ia tiba di tujuannya.

Ia langsung keluar setelah memberikan beberapa lembar won dan langsung melangkah santai melewati komplek perumahan menuju ke sebuah rumah megah yang tersembunyi di antara pepohonan. Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia melihat tujuannya. Moodnya dalam kondisi bagus sehabis chatting dengan Eunhyuk… sepertinya…

"aku pulaaang~!", suaranya menggema… dan senyumnya menghilang begitu ia melihat sosok Minho yang sehabis dari dapur dengan segelas air di tangannya. "hoh, kau pulang?", sahut Minho datar. "kau juga… apa sudah memuaskan nafsu makanmu yang rakus itu?", balas Krystal sama datarnya. Suasana di sekitar mereka perlahan mencekam membuat tiga orang yang sedari tadi sibuk merakit gundam yang hampir selesai bisa merasakannya.

"Minho Hyung dan Krystal Noona… mereka sudah pulang?", tanya Jeno merasakan tekanan dari mereka berdua. "astaga, mereka masih bermusuhan?", gumam Siwon. "Jeno-ya, bawa ini dan langsung menuju kamarmu… dan Kris, ikut aku…", tanpa bertanya Jeno langsung membereskan rakitannya dan ia menuju tangga untuk ke kamarnya… dan ia melihat Krystal dan Minho yang masih melempar tatapan membunuh.

"…!", Jeno sedikit merinding dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

Siwon dan Kris kemudian menyusul, melihat Krystal **_–lebih tepatnya kedua kakinya—_** dengan air yang entah dari mana sudah berada di sekitar kakinya… dan Minho yang di selimuti api dan kedua matanya berubah hitam berobsidian merah darah. "Ya, kalian berdua… hentikan! Ka—", sahutan Siwon tak digubris karena mereka langsung menyerang satu sama lain, menimbulkan sedikit kerusakan di sekitar mereka "…!", Siwon dan Kris langsung menghindar.

"YA!",

Dan pertengkaran di antara Minho dan Krystal tak bisa dihindari… Siwon dan Kris berusahan sekeras mungkin untuk melerai mereka.

.

.

.

 **Eunhyuk side, groceries store, 21:35 KST**

Eunhyuk melangkah keluar dengan kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah untuk hari ini… di tambah latihan untuk lomba dance tadi di rumah Yunho. "aahh… lelahnya…", gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju halte bus. "eoh? Hyukkie~!", sahut seseorang membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. "oh, Hae-ah…", ucapnya setelah melihat sosok Donghae yang menghampiri dirinya.

"kau terlihat lelah, biar kubantu…", Donghae langsung mengambil alih kantong belanjaan Eunhyuk. "yeeaahh… hari ini sangat melelahkan, di sekolah harus berolahraga pagi yang berlanjut dengan beberapa ujian… setelah sekolah melakukan part-time sampai sore, dan terakhir harus latihan untuk lomba di rumah Yunho…", jelas Eunhyuk. "rumah Yunho?", Donghae melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. "hm, dan jangan berpikir aneh… Yunho menyuruhku untuk ganti baju dan seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku berlatih untuk lomba…", Eunhyuk meyakinkan pemuda di depannya saat ia merasa Donghae menatapnya intens.

"arasseo… Ja! Ayo kita pulang…",

"naik bus saja..",

"terlalu lama… ku gendong… Kajja!",

Karena rasa lelah, Eunhyuk meng-iya-kan permintaan (perintah) Donghae. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Donghae dan sang Vampire sedikit membenarkan genggamannya untuk membawa dua kantong belanjaan Eunhyuk. Dan mereka melompat dari gedung ke gedung lainnya yang merupakan jalan tercepat menuju rumah mereka (dan untungnya di sekitar mereka sepi sehingga Donghae leluasa untuk melompat).

"bagaimana urusanmu? Sudah kelar?", tanya Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan.

"begitulah, pak tua itu… dia terus memaksaku untuk menikah dan menggantikan posisinya, tch! Padahal aku lebih suka dengan apa yang kujalani sekarang…", jawab Donghae. Dada Eunhyuk sedikit sesak saat mendengar kata 'menikah' entah mengapa, dan tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya dan bersandar pada punggung sang Vampire. "…waeyo?", tanya Donghae karena keterdiaman Eunhyuk. "aniyo… hanya merasa mengantuk…", jawab Eunhyuk pelan. "bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai…",

Sang Vampire sedikit mempercepat lompatnya begitu ia melihat siluet rumah mereka. dengan hati-hati ia melompati rumah warga agar tak menimbulkan suara… dan akhirnya mereka tiba dan mendarat di halaman depan rumah. "gomawo…", ucap Eunhyuk pelan. "biar ku bawakan…", dan mereka melangkah menuju pintu masuk.

CKLEK…

BLAM..

"Astaga…", Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya melihat kondisi dalam rumah. Retakan di sana ini, kobaran api kecil dan lantai basah di sana sini pula, serta beberapa perabotan ikut rusak. Eunhyuk yang baru menutup pintu juga melihat kondisi rumah… dan reaksinya sama dengan Donghae. "..!", langsung ia menuju ruang tv di mana Minho dan Krystal di ikat dengan rantai oleh Kris dan Siwon yang memarahinya.

"a-ah, Hyu-Hyukkie… ka-kau pulang?", sahutan Siwon membuat mereka berdua tersentak. Dengan takut mereka menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Eunhyuk yang masih dengan raut wajah kagetnya. "kalian… melakukannya… lagi..?!", pemuda pirang itu ingin memarahi mereka, namun tubuhnya kini benar-benar terasa lelah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing karena beban sejak pagi tadi…

Dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karena terlalu lelah.

"HYUKKIE~!",

.

.

.

 **Next day, 04:45 KST**

Eunhyuk membuka matanya, langit-langit kamarnya adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, sakit kepala langsung menyerangnya saat ia hendak beranjak dari kasur. Jam menujukkan angka empat pagi, hari sudah berganti ternyata. Sedikit lesu, ia melangkah keluar kamarnya dan menuju tangga. "…", ia melihat sekeliling, ia teringat kejadian sebelum kesadarannya menghilang… kondisi rumahnya hampir hancur, sekarang.

Ia menuju ruang tv, saat mendengar suara Hyoyeon. Ia melihat gadis itu **_–yang sudah pulang dari urusannya—_** memarahi Krystal dan Minho yang duduk berlutut di depannya. Siwon dan Kris yang lelah karena melerai mereka dan memarahi mereka (Siwon yang marah lebih tepatnya), dan Donghae yang juga ikutan marah karena membuat Eunhyuk pingsan karena perbuatan mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau sudah sadar…?", sahut Siwon membuat mereka semua menoleh kepadanya. "Hyukkie gwaenchana? Lebih baik kau berbaring saja…", Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk karena khawatir. "aku baik-baik saja…", gumam Eunhyuk dan ia melangkah mendekati Krystal dan Minho yang menunduk tak ingin menatapnya. "…", mereka terdiam, Hyoyeon sedikit mundur untuk memberinya ruang… pemuda pirang itu menghela nafasnya.

PLAK

PLAK

Dan menampar mereka berdua. "..!", tentu mereka berdua tersentak karena sang pirang menampar mereka. Eunhyuk kemudian duduk dihadapan mereka, kemudian menatap mereka sendu. "aku tak tahu kali ini apa masalahnya, tak bisakah kalian menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik?", Eunhyuk mulai berbicara. "jika kalian masih bertengkar karena masalah yang lalu… kenapa salah satu dari kalian tak ada yang mau mengalah? Apa mengucapkan kata maaf begitu sulit untuk kalian?", Krystal dan Minho masih diam.

"dengar, aku tak ingin kalian terus bermusuhan… kini kalian adalah satu keluarga, kalian tinggal di rumah ini, kalian saling bertemu setiap hari… bertengkar adalah hal lumrah dalam keluarga… tapi kalau sampai menghancurkan ruangan, itu masalah besar…", ia meraih tangan mereka berdua yang otomatis membuat mereka mendongak menatapnya.

"kalian tahu, kalian semua adalah yang kusayangi… kalian semua menemaniku dalam kehampaan rumah ini… aku bersyukur memiliki kalian… melihat kalian saling bermusuhan membuatku sedih…", tatapan sendu itu berubah menjadi hangat. "…cobalah untuk saling memahami… bicaralah baik-baik, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja…", lanjutnya diakhiri dengan senyum hangat darinya.

Hyoyeon, Donghae, dan Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat Krystal dan Minho yang mulai terisak dan memeluk tubuh kurus pemuda tersebut. Mereka berucap 'maaf', 'kami akan berusaha', 'terima kasih', di sela tangis mereka. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan dan mengusap punggung mereka.. menenangkan mereka yang semakin bersalah membuatnya khawatir.

"ya, ya, ya…! Kalau begitu, kalian sudah baikan?", sahut Donghae sambil melepas pelukan mereka berdua (karena cemburu). "…", mereka saling menatap… dan mereka tersenyum. "ne, kami takkan mengulanginya lagi.. mianhae, membuat kalian kerepotan…", ucap Krystal dan Minho mengangguk. "baguslah, kalian sudah baikan… sekarang…", Hyoyeon mendekati mereka…

…dan menjewer mereka.

"Bantu aku untuk membereskan kekacaukan kalian…!", dan langsung sang penyihir menyeret mereka berdua untuk memperbaiki kerusakan akibat ulah mereka. "kalau begitu, sekarang…", Eunhyuk bangkit kemudian sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. "sekarang aku harus membuat sarapan untuk kalian…", lanjutnya dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Ah! Hyukkie~! Biar kubantu~!", sahut Donghae menyusul… begitu pula dengan Siwon dan Kris yang ingin ikut membantu si pirang untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kris-ah, bangunkan Jeno…!",

"Nee…~!",

Dan keseharian mereka kembali berlanjut seperti biasanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **Review's Reply :**

 **Elf forever :** bukan sarang hantu, sarang monster xD masih belum tau sih ini HaeHyuk atau WonHyuk **:P** well, karena aku cantumin All x Hyuk jadinya yaaahh semuanya **:3** tapi HaeHyuk bakal lebih menonjol di FF ini thanks for review

 **Akai-Tsuki HH :** nado bogoshippeo **:'D** *Muach* g kemana-kemana kok, cman pergi ke kantor **:'v** bener 'kan, rasanya ada yang berubah dari pengetikanku, entah apa itu… lagi di usahakan siapa aja karakter yang cocok ama Hyuk **:P** thanks for review

 **SafiRuby-KuShiro :** long time no read(?) to **:3** ku sudah berusaha untuk alurnya dan yeaah rasanya aneh dan kaku **T_T** ku kangen denganmu juga *muach~* thanks for review

 **unnamepolarise :** thank you~! All x Hyuk sebenarnya dan ku juga sependapat kalau Hyukkie jadi Uke untuk siapapun *digeplak Hyuk* **xD** tapi mungkin, HaeHyuk bakal lebih menonjol di FF ini.. thanks for review

.

.

.

RnR? Arigatou Gozaimasu

 **#Yum Liu Anchofish**


End file.
